the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Blackbird
Blackbird was a private military company founded in 2011. One of the largest PMCs in existence, it gradually replaced Blackwater by 2016. By 2019, Blackbird was large enough to make up an entire army theater. History Blackbird was founded in 2011, the brainchild of former US Army Special Forces operative Harry Davis, who sought to create a business catering to soldiers who struggled to make a living. Thousands of soldiers, most of them having special forces backgrounds, signed up for the organization, which contributed to the PMC replacing Academi as the largest PMC in the world. 2020 Caspian Island Incident TBA Known Members/Units Command and Control Units *'Jackal'-Harry Davis, founder and head *'Nutcracker': Communications officer *'Pharaoh'-Artillery commander Ground Units *'Fox Team'-Almost massacred during a gunfight against civilian rebels during the occupation of Caspian Island *'Cobra Team'-Reduced to half strength by civilian rebels during the occupation of Caspian Island *'Black Arrow'-Aerial unit, contains helicopters, fighter jets, and drones Arsenal Blackbird contractors enjoy a large arsenal of firearms and equipment in use by various branches of the United States military. This makes them extremely dangerous opponents for anybody. The following is a list of small arms and equipment in use by Blackbird: Assault Rifles *ACR *SCAR-H *Steyr AUG *SCAR-L *Tavor TAR-21 *CZ-805 Submachine guns *UMP-45 *MP5K *Vector *P90 Shotguns *M1014 *W1200 *Armsel Stryker *Origin-12 Sniper rifles and battle rifles *CheyTac M200 *MK14 Mod 0 EBR *RSASS *M110A1 *H&K G28 *HK417 *M40A5 Sidearms *Beretta M9A1 *Steyr M-9A1 *Caracal *Sig Sauer P225 *Sig Sauer P226 *Sig Sauer P210 *Sig Sauer P365 *G18 *Desert Eagle Launchers *Milkor MGL *FIM-92 *FGM-148 Javelin Vehicles Blackbird also uses a variety of vehicles, including aircraft and drones, as part of its arsenal: *MK.19 El Gigante Ground assault drone *MK.III Piranha-Aerial assault drone *MK.IV Salamander-Aerial assault drone *MK.VII Gorgon-Ground assault drone *MK.VIII Succubus-Ground assault drone *Model 9 Dragon-Aerial assault drone *M1206 Humvee *Technical *MQ-1 Predator *MQ-9 Reaper *F-15 Eagle *CH-46 Sea Knight Quotes *''"Check your fire!"'' *''"Hey, check your fire!"'' *''"Watch your fire!"'' *''"Friendly fire! Friendly fire!"'' *''"Target acquired!"'' *''"Got eyes on target!"'' *''"Got a visual!"'' *''"I have a target!"'' *''"I got eyes on target!"'' *''"I have a visual!"'' *''"I got movement!"'' *''"Movement!"'' *''"I see movement!"'' *''"I got a runner!"'' *''"Got a footmobile! He's Oscar Mike!"'' *''"Enemy footmobile, Oscar Mike!"'' *''"They're Oscar Mike!"'' *''"Oscar Mike!"'' *''"Target is Oscar Mike!"'' *''"Stay frosty. Keep it professional."'' *''"I killed harder targets than these guys. Stay in formation!"'' *''"Check fire!"'' *''"Go, go, go!"'' *''"Let's go! Let's go! Stay on the offensive, men!"'' *''"Hostiles have penetrated deep into the complex. Terminate with extreme prejudice!"'' *''"Frag out!"'' *''"Grenade!"'' *''"Grenade, move!"'' *''"Grenade, get outta there!"'' *''"Tango down!"'' *''"Got him!"'' *''"Target neutralized!"'' *''"I'm out!"'' *''"Reloading!"'' *''"Cover me!"'' *''"Suppressing fire!"'' *''"I'm moving!"'' *''"Man down!"'' *''"We got a man down!"'' *''"Got a man down!"'' *''"Roger, I see him!"'' *''"Copy that!"'' *''"Roger that!"'' *''"We have an intruder! Sound the alarm!"'' *''"We're sending help right now!"'' *''"We have a security breach! Send backup!"'' *''"I see the intruder! He's armed!"'' *''"Keep them busy!"'' *''"Drop your weapons!"'' *''"Look out! RPG!"'' *''"RPG!"'' *''"What the hell was that?"'' *''"We have a situation here."'' *''"Never mind. I'm resuming my patrol."'' *''"What was that? Is someone there?"'' *''"I think we may have an intruder. Stand by."'' *''"What was that noise?"'' *''"Wait, I think I saw something."'' *''"I think I saw something."'' *''"Is someone there?"'' *''"I found a body! Look for an intruder!"'' *''"Charge them! Keep the initiative!"'' *''"Damn it! Man down!"'' *''"Shit, man down!"'' *''"Man down! Man down!"'' *''"Man down! Spread out and search the area."'' *''"Man down! Yo, man down!"'' *''"Man down! Just hold on to your s*&%*, man down!"'' *''"We lost one! Sniper!"'' *''"SNIPER!!!!"'' *''"Keep looking! They're out there somewhere!"'' Appearance Blackbird PMCs wear a variety of BDUs depending on the environment. They wear pale grey uniforms in urban environments and black uniforms in dark environments. They also wear NVG goggles, gas masks, visors, and Kevlar vests. Gallery More Blackbird PMCs.jpg Blackbird PMC.jpg Category:Factions Category:Antagonists